


Po czasie

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [44]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (2018)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, My First Work in This Fandom, przemyślenia, spojler
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Patrząc z perspektywy Lara mogła dokonać innych decyzjiPrompt 39. Po czasie





	Po czasie

**Author's Note:**

> Wczoraj byłam na tym filmie w kinie i tak jakoś mnie wzięło na przemyślenia. Od razu uprzedzam, zawiera SPOJLERY!

Zawsze wiedział, że nie mogę się poddać. Bez względu na to, co mówili inni, ja wierzyłam, że on żyje. Bo kto inny miał mieć wiarę jak nie ja, jego córka? To dlatego nie podpisałam ostatecznie dokumentów, to dlatego wycofałam się i nie pozwalałam mieszać innym w swoich przekonaniach. I miałam rację jak się okazało, a moja głupota dokończyła to co nie udało się Trinity.  
Czasem zastanawiam się, co byłoby gdybym nie pojawiła się na tej wyspie. Ile lat zajęłoby nim mój ojciec zmarłby w tej jaskini lub zanim oni by go odkryli. Po jakim czasie sami znaleźliby ten grobowiec i rozpętali plagę na stale światową? Czy mój ojciec musiał zginąć tak czy inaczej, by uratować miliony istnień?  
Przez siedem lat żyłam nadzieją i choć ostatecznie go znalazłam, straciłam go niemal od razu. Wszystko to moja wina, doskonale o tym wiem, ale nie mam komu o tym powiedzieć. Bo jestem ostatnim Croftem, a my mamy swoje cele oraz zadania do wykonania. Najgorsze, że dopiero po czasie dostrzegamy swoje błędy, inne drogi wyjścia. Zazwyczaj już wtedy, gdy wszystko jest stracone i nie do uratowania.  
Jestem ostatnią z Croftów i muszę o tym pamiętać. Muszę kontynuować pracę mojego ojca oraz odnaleźć własną drogę.


End file.
